star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a male human bounty hunter, and the genetic clone of infamous bounty hunter Jango Fett. Boba was created by the cloners on Kamino and was physically identical to the clone troopers created for the Grand Army of the Republic, though Boba was unaltered and did not grow at the same accelerated rate as the other clones. Raised as Jango's son, Boba learned the combat skills necessary to one day become a bounty hunter in his own right. Jango was killed during the Battle of Geonosis, which sparked the Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The young boy swore vengeance against Jedi Master Mace Windu, who killed Jango, and teamed with a group of bounty hunters that included Aurra Sing and Bossk. Their plot to kill Windu failed, and Boba realized that he had gone too far in trying to kill the Jedi Master—but he vowed never to forgive Windu. After serving a brief prison sentence, Boba formed a team of bounty hunters and took on a number of missions. During the rise of the Galactic Empire, Boba gained a reputation as one of the galaxy's deadliest bounty hunters. His distinctive Mandalorian armor helped keep stories about the Mandalorians alive in the galaxy after the Empire's subjugation of the planet Mandalore. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Boba worked for Jabba the Hutt. Shortly after the Battle of Hoth, Boba and other bounty hunters were gathered by Darth Vader, the Dark Lord of the Sith, to locate Han Soloand the Millennium Falcon, hoping to use them to lure Luke Skywalkerinto a trap. The plot was successful, and Boba took Solo, who was frozen in carbonite, to Tatooine to collect the bounty that Jabba had placed on him. After Solo's friends in the Alliance to Restore the Republic mounted a rescue on Tatooine, a battle broke out over the Great Pit of Carkoon. Boba fought against the Rebel rescuers and was inadvertently knocked into the sarlacc. Powers & Abilities Abilities Boba's talents as a bounty hunter were infamous across the galaxy, and he became well-known to galactic fugitives who had bounties on their heads. From a young age, Boba was trained by his father in combat skills, able to handle a blaster at a young age while being deadly in battle scenarios. Boba helped Jango fight against Obi-Wan Kenobi on Kamino, displaying his ability to utilize the heavy weapons on Slave I. His skills grew throughout the years, and he displayed an affinity for leadership as he formed his own syndicate of bounty hunters. He also commanded the loyalty to those close to him, such as Bossk. Equipment After Jango's death, Boba took possession of Slave I, which he would use throughout his bounty hunting career. The ship was armed with laser cannons and projectile launchers, as well as seismic charges. This vessel became iconic throughout the galaxy, known to fugitives as the ship of the feared bounty hunter. During his early bounty hunting career, Boba had his own unique, red and grey armor, including a helmet and twin blaster pistols. * [[Boba Fett's Mandalorian Armor|'Boba Fett's Mandalorian Armor']] - After Jango's death, Boba took possession of Slave I, which he would use throughout his bounty hunting career. The ship was armed with laser cannons and projectile launchers, as well as seismic charges. This vessel became iconic throughout the galaxy, known to fugitives as the ship of the feared bounty hunter. During his early bounty hunting career, Boba had his own unique, red and grey armor, including a helmet and twin blaster pistols. ** [[Boba Fett's Wrist Gauntlets|'Boba Fett's Wrist Gauntlets']]' '- As his career continued, Boba took on Mandalorian armor similar to Jango's. Unlike Jango's, Boba's armor—which was mostly green—was battered and covered in marks from weapons fire. The armor was equipped with a jetpack, flamethrower in the wrist gauntlets, and a whipcord launcher. Inside the knee pads were rocket dart launchers, and the shoulders were adorned with braids that Boba displayed as trophies of defeated prey. *** [[Dur-24 wrist laser|'Dur-24 wrist laser']] *** [[MM9 mini concussion rocket launcher|'MM9 mini concussion rocket launcher']] ** [[Boba Fett's EE-3 carbine rifle|'Boba Fett's EE-3 carbine rifle']] ** [[Z-6 jetpack|'Z-6 jetpack']] Relationships Family * Jango Fett ✝ - Father and Genetic Template * Clone Troopers - Genetic Templates Allies * Aurra Sing - Teammate * Castas ✝ - Teammate * Hondo Ohnaka - Ally * Boba Fett's Syndicate ** C-21 Highsinger ** Embo ** Latts Razzi ** Oked ✝ * Sepratists ** Count Dooku ✝ ** Nute Gunray ✝ ** Rune Haako ✝ ** Poggle the Lesser ✝ ** Battle Droids * Hutt Clan ** Jabba The Hutt ✝ - Leader ** Bib Fortuna ✝ * Bossk * Dengar * IG-88 ✝ * 4-LOM * Galactic Empire ** Darth Vader ✝ - Enemy turned Ally ** Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers Enemies * Jedi Order ** Mace Windu - Arch Enemy, Father's Killer & Attempted Victim ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ - Enemy ** Ahsoka Tano - Enemy ** Plo Koon ✝ - Enemy * Galactic Republic ** Clone Troopers * Lando Calrissian - Enemy * Han Solo ✝ - Bounty and Possible Killer * Chewbacca * Luke Skywalker - Enemy * Leia Organa * C-3PO * R2-D2 Gallery Movies Boba-fett-docking-bay-570x498.jpg|Boba Fett in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope Boba_Fett.jpg|Boba Fett in Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back FettbobaJB.png|Boba Fett in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi A-young-Boba-Fett.jpg|Boba Fett in Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones TV Series Young-boba-fett.jpg|Boba Fett in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Merchandise PD1418628957Ghj.jpg|Boba Fett as a Hot Toy 75137_Boba-Fett_Mugshot_672x896.png|Boba Fett in Lego Video Games Boba_Battlefront.jpg|Boba Fett in Star Wars Battlefront Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Bounty Hunters